


Acceptance

by boobooyt



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt





	Acceptance

A black haired guy, around his mid-20s, was tossing all over his single bed. It was obvious to the people who watched the scene that he had a, most likely, not nice dream although unfortunately there seemed to be no one else other than him in that apartment room who could wake him up from his ‘nightmare’ and comfort him.

After a while, the guy opened his eyes rather sleepily. As his mind started to come to sense, the last bit of the dream was lingered in. That was when he realized that once again he dreamt about something that he didn’t want to dream of ever again. It simply because it would only brought pain to him. 

The guy wake up from his bed, walked over toward the kitchen, which was only few steps away from the bed, and got a bottle of mineral water from the refrigerator. He drained it as leaned against the wall and slowly settled down. His mind was trying to remember the dream he had though as expected he already forgotten what was the dream about. The only thing he remembered was that person was there.

After a year, from time to time he was still thinking about his ex. Even if he didn’t want to, that person would still crawl in his mind and even came to his dream. And the dream was mostly always about that person and him getting back together which was he knew perfectly that it would never come true. 

Maybe he was too lonely. That person was the only one for him, the only one who broke through the deepest door of his heart. He was used of having that person around and when he was alone, the loneliness was piling up. Although sometime he did have thought that maybe… just maybe… that person was still thinking about him that was why that person came to his dream. 

But it was only an illusion, nothing could be done. They would never meet each other and moreover would never get back together. He was aware of the fact and already started to accept it. They weren’t meant to be after all.

He got up, placing the almost empty bottle on the low table and went back to his bed. As he closed his eyes, he prayed “Please don’t come to my dream again Ryosuke. That’s the only thing I want from you.” 

On the table, there was a green wedding invitation letter. When it opened, a “We would like to invite you to the wedding celebration of Yamada Ryosuke and …” paragraph was there.


End file.
